One Year Later
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have had their ups and downs, like any lovers should, but this down is nothing they've every experienced before, and for once Tohma has nothing to do with it. Published with Chapter 1: That's not the truth...is it?


Gravitation: One Year Later

That's not the truth...is it?

* * *

"I hate you! I'm sick of you!" Shuichi screeched, throwing clothes and other things into a box.

Yuki stared as Shuichi paced around their bedroom, grabbing things and throwing them into the box. He sighed and walked into the room and grabbed Shuichi's arm, completely halting his movement.

"That's not the truth, and you know it." Yuki stated calmly.

"It is!" Shuichi shot back, refusing to look at Yuki.

Yuki sighed and loosened his grasp on Shu's arm. "Brat, look at me."

"No."

"Then it's not the truth."

"Yes it is."

"Then why are you crying?"

Shuichi froze,"how do you know?"

Yuki chuckled shortly. "You moron, you'd think I didn't know you like the back of my hand. It's been a year and a few months, I think I'd know when my lover is crying."

Shuichi tried laughing too but it just came up as a rough hiccup. Yuki pulled Shuichi to the bed and sat Shuichi on his lap. "Now tell me what this is about."

"It's something absolutely impossible, I'm just being stupid."

"That's nothing new but there's obviously something else that has you here packing your things and saying you hate me."

Shuichi buried his face in his hands and broke down, his entire body trembling with each gasping breath he took.

Yuki only patted his hair and let his pink-haired lover let it all out. Shuichi had made him soft, Yuki had to admit that. This time a year ago, he would've paid no attention to Shuichi, but even then he couldn't ignore it. Yuki stroked Shuichi's hair as the boy drifted away  
in his arms, his tiny body still shuddering in his restless sleep.

Yuki sighed softly. "You damn brat, you didn't tell me what had you so distraught." Yuki pulled the duvet of the bed back and laid Shuichi down. He ran his fingers through his own hair and his heart tugged as he saw the red, puffy eyes and the tear tracks on his lover's  
face. He pulled the duvet over Shuichi's body and left the room. He stood in the sitting room and stared out the window, a lit cigarette in his hand, the smoke fluttering to the ceiling.

-x-

"Oi, Fujisaki." Hiro called to his younger band mate.

"What is it Hiro-san?" Fujisaki answered steadily editing something on his laptop.

"Shuichi called me yesterday and told me he took a quick trip to the clinic for a reoccuring sickness whilst Yuki-san was with his editor."

"Okay? Did they find out what is was?"

"That's the whole problem. They did find out what it was, and it's something absolutely freaky."

Fujisaki closed his database and leaned forward in his chair, intrigued.

Hiro leaned forward in his chair as well and whispered something to Fujisaki hoping K-san wouldn't barge in the room.

Fujisaki jumped back in shock before Hiro could even get the full sentence out. "...and now he has to figure out something."

"B-but that's impossible!" Fujisaki choked out.

"For Shuichi yes, and there's something else. He found out something else. This is even worse."

Unbeknown to them, the one person they were looking out for listened intently through the door. Said person was well beyond shocked and to deliver a message about Shindou Shuichi.

-x-

Seguchi Tohma stood in his office, staring out of the window, his brows furrowed in consideration and worry. His thoughts deep on the piece of paper laying flat on his desk. He turned and reached for the paper again when K-san stampeded into his office taking the door off it's hinges.

"Seguchi-san!" K slapped his hands down on the desk and stared at Tohma intently. "There's something you should know, about Shindou-san."

Tohma held his hand up and shook his head. He turned back to the window. "There are things I know about Shindou-san and there are things I don't know. I know about every public thing he's done that has been put on record. Including his visit to the clinic yesterday afternoon." Tohma sighed. "I regret saying this but something terrible will happen today and I can't stop it, not in Shindou-san's current state."

"But-"

"K-san, if you know what I know, then you know how much danger Shindou-san is in right now. Not only with his medical condition, but there are somethings you don't need to know K-san."

"But Seguchi-san-"

"K-san, if you don't mind leaving me please. I need to make a few phone calls."

"Seguchi-san please-"

"K-san," Tohma's eyes darkened dangerously,"I will not ask you again."

K stood up straight and sniffed. "I'm sorry, Seguchi-san, I'll leave you here." He turned on his heel and left the office.

Tohma stared at his broken door. "Perfect, I have to fix the door again." He sighed heavily and sat in his chair turning his attention back to the matter at hand. He stared at the paper once more and his train of thought completely fell off its tracks, into his other train of thought, crashed, burned, and exploded, and he sighed in frustration. "Phone calls," he muttered picking up his phone,"no matter what."

-x-

Yuki leaned back in his chair in his office unable to look at his computer screen anymore. What had Shuichi so upset he couldn't tell him? Was he sick? Was he dying? He noticed Shuichi not eating much and he was waking in the middle of the night to rush to the  
bathroom to puke his guts out and he had more crying fits than usual. This was the first time he even tried to mention anything. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little, his spark of optimism shone through. Maybe it's just a stomach bug, and he's more upset he can't  
eat his load of strawberry pocky because it makes him sick. It's not surprising. Yuki sighed in relief and relaxed even more feeling the drowsiness sweep over him. He was nearly asleep when his phone began blaring. Futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru...

"Hello?" He answered in annoyance.

"Oh, were you sleeping Eiri-san?" It was Tohma and Yuki's annoyance rose.

"I was well on my way. What do you want, Seguchi?"

"Careful, Eiri-san. I have imformation I'm sure you would like to know." Tohma replied from the other line and Yuki could hear the smile in his voice.

Yuki sat up straight and listened. "What is it?"

"Shindou-san is-" Tohma was interrupted by a glass breaking. Yuki shot up and his heart pounded. He dropped his phone and ran out of his office and to his bedroom where Shuichi slept. He forced the door opened and his heart stopped, dropped and rolled out on the  
floor. The window in the room was open and there was blood on the wall and floor near the window, and a broken vase that dropped off the beside table. And all was left was a little note in the center of the bed.

Yuki... The letter was definitely Shuichi's handwriting.

_I'm sorry Yuki, I didn't want it to end this way but I just can't trust myself to not be a burden to you this way. I think it would be better if I left somewhere far away so that I can't bother you anymore. I'm hoping you find this after I leave so that it won't hurt me as much for you to find out but Yuki if you must know. The reason I've been sick these last few weeks is because I'm in the middle of my second trimester of pregnancy..._

Yuki dropped the paper in shock and could only stare at it. He looked around the room and a new light had been shone on the entire situation. Shuichi had just been kidnapped, and he's five months pregnant with his kid, and gone...

"Shit."

-x-

"Eiri-san? Eiri-san!" Tohma sighed and hung up the phone. Apparently his timing was just a little too late. It would kill Eiri-san inside, Tohma thought, to know I knew all along. He locked his hands and tried to relax. There was nothing without a rescue plan. He had just  
gotten into the zone when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered and if the heavy breathing was anything to go by, he knew Eiri just had his flip shit moment.

"Tohma, I need you here now." Yuki spoke on the other line.

"I will be right there, Eiri-san."

-x-

"Well done, it worked like a charm." Shuichi could hear voices through his nebulous state.

"Yes, it would've worked even better if the kid didn't fight me. He alerted Eiri Yuki, because on the way out he kicked over a glass vase on the bed table."

"Well, I suppose it's fine, I don't think the boss needs to know that little snippet of information. You made sure he wasn't hurt in his mid-section right?"

"Of course, boss needs the abomination alive right? I'm not trying to get killed over a stupid mistake. The kid and his spawn are alive and as healthy as they can get."

"Okay. Let's go report. Tie him down, the last thing we need is an escapee."

Shuichi was dragged somewhere and he felt soft ropes being tied around his arms tightly. He groaned in discomfort as well as he could in his anesthetic state. "Yuki..."

The guy who tied him down grunted. "Even in his sleep, he's thinking about that stupid novelist."

Shuichi wasn't in his right mind to defend his lover, let alone comprehend what these thugs were saying.

"C'mon, we've wasted enough time." The two thugs left the room, leaving a drugged Shuichi alone in the dark room.

* * *

Hmm...seems too vague and boring and not to mention cliche. I had nothing else I could do but I also decided that if I added just a little twist to the cliche-ness it might make it better. Eh...who knows when I'll update again I just know that no matter how long this takes me I'll finish. I love reviews and welcome flames, they all make me better anyways.


End file.
